Fruit
Fruit is a type of food. Appearances * A Recipe for Death * The Phantom Menace * 5-Minute Star Wars Villain Stories * Attack of the Clones * Supply Lines * Bombad Jedi * Dooku Captured * The Gungan General * Defenders of Peace * Bounty Hunters * The Deserter * Lightsaber Lost * Evil Plans * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 2 * Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel (Mentioned Only) * Escape from Kadavo * Bounty * Front Runners * The Soft War * Tipping Points * Bound for Rescue * A Necessary Bond * Eminence * Forces of Destiny: Daring Adventures: Volume 1 * The Disappeared, Part II * Kindred Spirits (Mentioned Only) * Dark Disciple * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One (Mentioned Only) * Kanan 2: The Last Padawan, Part II: Flight * Adventures in Wild Space: The Escape * Adventures in Wild Space: The Nest * Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue (Mentioned Only) * TK-462 * Most Wanted (Mentioned Only) * Lando: Double or Nothing, Part II (Mentioned Only) * Solo * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Tales from Vandor * Rebel Rising * Thrawn, Part I * Star Wars 7: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi: "The Last of His Breed" * Choose Your Destiny: A Han & Chewie Adventure (Mentioned Only) * Report: Imperial Registration Program (Appear in hologram) * Servants of the Empire: Edge of the Galaxy * Rise of the Rebels * Entanglement * Spark of Rebellion * The Rebellion Begins * Droids in Distress book * Fighter Flight * TIE Fighter Trouble * Ezra's Duel with Danger * Sabotaged Supplies * Idiot's Array * Senate Perspective * Leia, Princess of Alderaan * Forces of Destiny: The Leia Chronicles * The Sand Will Provide * The Stranger * Jyn's Trade * A New Hope: The Princess, the Scoundrel, and the Farm Boy * The Baptist (Mentioned Only) * There is Another (Mentioned Only) * Inferno Squad * One Thousand Levels Down (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 9: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part II * Doctor Aphra 26: Worst Among Equals, Part I (Mentioned Only) * Star Wars 58: The Escape, Part III * Inbrief (Appear in flashback) * Twilight Company * The Empire Strikes Back: So You Want to Be a Jedi? (Mentioned Only) * Aftermath * Life Debt (Appear on poster) * Empire's End * The Legends of Luke Skywalker (Mentioned Only) * Phasma * Join the Resistance: Escape from Vodran (Mentioned Only) * Forces of Destiny: The Rey Chronicles * The Force Awakens * The Force Awakens junior novel * Flight Log * Cobolt Squadron * The Wine in Dreams (Mentioned Only) * The Ride (Mentioned Only) Sources * "Evil Plans" Episode Guide - The Clone Wars on StarWars.com * Blood Sisters on StarWars.com * Star Wars: The Force Awakens: The Visual Dictionary * Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia * Forces of Destiny: Tales of Hope & Courage * Star Wars Encyclopedia of Starfighters and Other Vehicles